Fred and George The Prankster Diaries
by i luv hardy
Summary: Get inside the pranks of Fred and Goerge :D
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY FIRST HARRY POTTER FANFIC SO PLEASE BE KIND AND REVIEW :D

FRED AND GEORGE: THE PRANKSTER DIARIES

"Oi Fred" George whispered shaking his twin brother awake, "I have an idea."

"Why did you have to tell me this late at night you son of a bitch, i won't be able to get back to sleep now!" Fred hissed punching George hard in the arm.

"OW! You did'nt have to hit me" George yelled putting Fred in a headlock.

"Don't make me come in there!" Yelled a voice from the other end of the house.

"Yes mum," the boys chorused.

"Well do you wanna know my idea or not?" George asked.

"Sure, why not."

"Well Harry is coming here tomorrow and i say we have a welcome back suprise just for our favourite bad tempered teen. What do you say?"

"I say that you my man, are a genious. What do you think we should do?"

FGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFG

"Fred, George get down here!," Molly Weasley yelled at her sons. "Harry will be here at any minute."

Fred and George bounded down the stairs, evil identical grins on each of their faces.

"What have you two got planned?" Ron asked looking at them suspisiously.

"Why nothing my wittle freckle fart," they cooed. Ron blushed and turned away angrily. "He's still upset we lit his teddy bear on fire," they nodded knowingly.

Green fire came out of the fireplace followed by the infamous Harry Potter, and the next thing happened so fast that noone except the twins saw it coming; a bucket on top of the fireplace fell on Harry's head. Giggling he took it off his head. The entire room had shocked looks on their faces. Charlie was the first to crack after the twins laughed and soon enough only Molly and Harry were not laughing. Harry Potter had the face of a girl.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO DONE!" Molly screeched. "Fix him now!"

"Well that's the thing dear mother," George began.

"We can't." Fred finished.

"When will it wear off," Harry grumbled in his new female voice.

"When its your 'time of the month'!" They exclaimed running out of the room before their mother could curse them.

"What do the mean your 'time of the month'?" Harry asked Ginny in a small voice.

Ginny sat him down, "It's time to tell you about becoming a woman.............."

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO KNOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO PUT UP STORYS THAT ARENT ENTERTAINING AND STUFF.  
TO ANY ONE THAT READ THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own any1 they belong to j.k rowling.

Thanks 2 all the people that reviewed and added this as your favourite story :D I appreciate it

Also sorry 4 taking so long 2 update but i have 2 other storys i m trying to finish :D

* * *

Fred and George Weasley were in trouble and they knew it, turning their mothers hair blue was the thing that msde her snap. Molly had been yelling non-stop since she looked in the mirror and her face is so red with anger it looks like a tomato.

"Mabey we should have done this to Ginny," Fred muttered.

"I agree, or Harry. He is enjoying being a girl way to much." George replied with a grimace when Molly spat as she was yelling, she was so mad she did'nt seem to notice the boys quietly talking to eahother.

"No wait we should have done it to Ron because of the way he seems to be looking at Harry."

"Yeah, he seems to forget that it's his best friend. Male best friend, temporary female.

"YOU TWO ARE GONNA BE THE DEATH OF ME! GO TO YOUR ROOMS."

"Yes mum," the said at the same time and all but ran up the stairs.

"I thought she was gonna kill us," Fred said in releif as he flopped on his bed.

"Or that we would die of boredom listning to her yell."

"You know what tomorrow is George," Fred changed the subject with his shit eater grin.

"What is tomorrow dear boy," George said imitating Dumbeldore.

"September 1st."

"What have you got planned?"

"I was thinking if giving Malfoy a 'present'".

"So......... What is it."

Fred told George what they were going to do. "That is why i love you."

"No mushy shit!"

"Got it."

"So what are we going to do untill tomorrow?"

"We have not turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider in a while."

"He won't see it coming."

They both started laughing the evil laugh they are famous for.

* * *

i hope u guys enjoyed this, it would be better but i was out of ideas at the moment. The next chapter with Malfoy is gonna b way better :D plz review


	3. Chapter 3

i hope u guys enjoyed this, it would be better but i was out of ideas at the moment. The next chapter with Malfoy is gonna b way better :D plz review

* * *

sorry for taking so long but i have been on holidays twice and suffering writers block on not only this but my other fanfics aswell (which u should totally checkout lol) hope this is worth the wait......

"So like, I bought the cutest dress the other day"-

Fred and George groaned, the biggest mistake they had ever made was turning Harry into a girl, all he did was talk about clothes, makeup and get this, boys.

"I hate you," Fred said to George with a scowl.

"What did I do?"

"Your the one who wanted to turn the 'BOY who lived' into the 'GIRL who shops'. And if Ron keeps looking his"-

-"her"-

-"what ever, her chest like that I am going to puke. Does he even remember that it is Harry?"

"This is Ron we are talking about, this is the guy that was convinced for years Hagrid was a girl because of his hair, despite the fact he had a beard."

"Remembering times like that makes me think our parents are brother and sister."

"Me too brother, me too."

The car they were traveling in to get to Kings Cross Station finally came to a stop, Harry stopped putting on his lipgloss long enough to squeal about how he didn't realize Malfoy was so cute before.

The twins looked at each other with an evil grin, time to put the plan in action.

Evey one got out, Molly was screaming at everyone, Sirius was being Snuffles and humping poor innocent bystanders legs. It was good times.

The mayhem finally ended when the students were on the train, one last look out and a wave, then time to get to work.

"To the Slytherin Head Boy compartment we go." Sang Fred with a huge smile.

Once they were at the compartment they looked in to find Malfoy sitting by himself, perfect.

George pulled a package out of his pocket and un-shrunk it, when he opened it an old elf by the name of Kretcher tried to make a break for it.

"Oh, no you don't," George said softly with a laugh, grabbing by the arm and holding him tight.

"Kretcher, we have broken you out. We know how much you hate living with Sirius so we have saved you, on the other side of that door is Draco Malfoy." Fred exclaimed with a 'kind' smile.

Kretcher stopped his chant about blood traitors when he heard that Malfoy was so close to him.

"Well, what are you waiting for." George pushed, opening the door a fraction and shoving him in.

Watching through the crack Fred and George were ready for the fun.

Draco looked up when the door opened and was shocked to see a house elf.

He looked at him coldly. "What do you want, I never summoned any house elf."

Kretcher shivered in pleasure, the last time anyone that was pure in blood and loyal to his mistress had talked to him like that was when his Mistress had family come by.

"Well?" Draco sighed in frustration, he did not need this crap from a stupid house elf. "If you are not going to say anything piss off."

Kretcher leaped forward and hugged Draco around the knees as tight as his weak little arms would allow.

"Get off!" Draco jumped up an disgust and kicked Kretcher as hard as he could away from him.

"Now," Fred breathed to George.

George ran as fast as he could to Hermione's compartment.

He slammed the door opened and put a horrified look on his face.

"Hermione, come quick! Malfoy.... House elf," he puffed before running back to Fred knowing Hermione would be following.

Keeping the laughter off his face Fred exclaimed, "thank god you here Mione, Malfoy is killing Kretcher."

Hermione took one look in the compartment and saw Draco hexing Kretcher and bounced into action. She pushed the door open so hard the glass smashed. He looked up in suprise but the surprise quickly became a sneer when he saw who it was.

"What do you want mudblood?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO THAT POOR HOUSE ELF! WIZARDS LIKE YOU ARE THE REASON THEY LIVE SUCH HORRIBLE LIVES"-

Fred yelped, she was going off worse then either one of them intended. Despite their pranks Fred and George are not heartless monsters, no human deserved one of Hermione's house elf speeches.

George had his ears blocked with his fingers, "Should we save him?"

"No man it is too dangerous."

"Rest in peace Malfoy."

Fred and George ran for their lives warning passing students of the danger, they all screamed and went safely into their compartments.

* * *

that was kinda brutal so plz b kind lol.

thanks 4 the people who read and review :D

Selesteant and frostedxtoast ur reviews r why I keep writing. thank u


End file.
